Cemetery
by Twilight Kisses
Summary: Oneshot, SxS. When Syaoran returns to Tomoeda for good, there's only one more special part of her family that Sakura would like him to meet...follows the manga canon.


**Ages:** About the eighth grade (13/14?) (around the time when Syaoran returns at the end of the manga)

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura nor any of it's characters, which all belongs to CLAMP._

Author notes: This story contains the use of some Japanese words or phrases. Most of them are pretty simple and you're probably aware of what they are and mean. Here's an easy website to follow, if you're not sure of a word www.cnfj.navy.mil/phrases.html

* * *

It was a beautiful, warm day in late August a few days prior to the start of the second semester for Tomoeda Middle School. It was their first summer as an official couple as Kinomoto Sakura lead her boyfriend, Li Syaoran, by the hand up a long set of stairs with a puzzled look on his face. They were both casually dressed for the heat. Sakura was wearing a simple white sundress with a bit of pink lace to decorate the bust and Syaoran in a white dress shirt and khaki shorts, both wearing sandals - Sakura's with a small heel that tapped against each step that she went up. Finally they came to a stop near a middle row as Sakura gave a small smile, leading Syaoran near the centre.

They stopped in front of a headstone, which Syaoran silently read:

_Kinomoto Nadeshiko_

_Loving wife and mother, forever in our hearts._

_1962-1989_

He recognized the name of being that of Sakura's mother who passed away when she was only three years old. He had seen various pictures of her during her modeling days throughout Sakura's home... she had been a very beautiful woman who had shared the same beautiful emerald eyes that were always so full of life with her daughter. Syaoran glanced toward his girlfriend. _'Why did she bring me here?'_ He wondered as Sakura took some incenses from her purse and placed them on the stone in front of them, lighting them.

He allowed himself to be pulled down beside her into a sitting position as Sakura's eyes wondered up at the grave before turning to him with a smile.

"I thought it was time that you met my okaa-san," she smiled up at him, warming his heart as she held his hand.

There was comfortable silence between them before Sakura spoke softly. "Hello okaa-san. It's been a little while since we've last seen each other," she said, speaking the truth. With the Kinomoto's busy lifestyles, they didn't have as much time as they would like to visit Nadeshiko's grave, usually only on the anniversary of her death, Christmas and her birthday.

"There's someone that I would like you to meet," she wrapped an arm around Syaoran's waist, pulling him a bit closer to her as he blushed at the contact. "This is Li Syaoran, I met him in the fourth grade when he first transferred here. I guess you could say that we sort of started out as rivals for the Clow Cards, but quickly became friends because Syaoran is a very wonderful and kind person. We're together now and I love him very, very much. Otou-san really likes Syaoran and I think deep down inside Onii-san kind of likes him too, he just doesn't want to admit it," she giggled. "And...and I think you would really like Syaoran too!"

Syaoran couldn't help but feel his cheeks warm a bit as he melted on the inside from all the warm and love that came from Sakura's words. He could think of no one else but her that would be here, sitting in front of a grave and telling her story. She was just too cute. He smiled down at her as she silently gazed at her mother's grave thoughtfully.

He was shaken from his reverie when she shyly looked up at him. _'Oh, right!'_ He thought before speaking. "It's very nice to meet you...Kino- I mean, Nadeshiko-san," he inwardly congratulated himself at Sakura's nodding approval. After she had introduced him to her father as her boyfriend (or more like her 'number one person' which her father found quite adorable, which brought Syaoran to a ferocious blush at the time), Fujitaka had welcomed him warmly and insisted that Syaoran call him Fujitaka-san rather than Kinomoto-san (apparently it made him feel old!) which was now the name that Touya insisted Syaoran address him as (originally it would've been Kinomoto_-sama_, but quickly downgraded when Yukito, Fujitaka and most of all Sakura didn't approve of it), since he hasn't completely warmed up the boy that stole his sister's heart. Syaoran was happy that Sakura's father took to him so well and trusted him. He only figured that it would be right to address her mother in the same respects.

"She really would like you, you know," Sakura said to him. "Otou-san and Onii-san told me that she was a really wonderful person and could accept and like just about anyone. They say it's a trait that I got from her..."

"I could believe that," Syaoran murmmered, more to himself.

They sat there in silence a few more minutes while Sakura happily chatted with her mother as the incenses completely burned out and the two stood up. They said their goodbyes to Nadeshiko and started walking down the steps.

"Thank you for letting me meet her," Syaoran said, caressing Sakura's hand with his thumb as he held it.

She beamed up at him. "Of course! I'm glad."

When they finally reached the bottom of the steps, Sakura suddenly turned to him and looked up into his dark amber eyes. "Umm...Syaoran?"

"Yes, what is it?" he asked her.

"I remember you saying a long time ago when we were trapped in The Maze that you had four sisters and a mom...umm..." she trailed off, blushing.

"Yeah...?"

"Well...I was wondering when I could...maybe...ah...meet them?" she asked, wihle blushing.

He gave a deep chuckle. "Of course you'll meet them. In fact they're rather eager to meet you. Maybe we'll go to Hong Kong next summer."

Sakura smiled widely as her emerald eyes glittered up to him. "Really!? That would be great! I would love to! They must be wonderful people just like Syaoran!" she chirped.

"Well..." he said, "my mother is a bit strict, but I guess she's pretty nice. It's my sisters I'm worried about!"

"Hoe...?"

Syaoran gave a small nervous laugh. "Well you see...I wouldn't be able to protect you from them when they saw you! They're a bit...um, hyper I guess you could say. Just imagine...Daidouji multiplied by four..."

"Oh my," she giggled, "Tomoyo-chan would probably fit right in with them!"

"I don't want to imagine that," Syaoran said warily. It was indeed a scary thought.

The two continued toward the cemetery exit when Sakura's next questioned stopped them both.

"Um...what about your...otou-san?" she whispered, unsure if she should've asked that question.

Syaoran slowly dropped her hand and glanced off to the side, feeling a bit startled and unsure of how to tell her since she was such a sensitive girl.

"Oh!" she gasped, "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked, please -"

"No, no it's okay Sakura," he turned back to her and gave a small smile, though she could see that there was a hint of sadness behind that smile of his. After a few moments he continued, "my father...well...My father, he passed away when I very young...just after I was born, actually."

"Oh... I'm...I'm so sorry Syaoran..." Sakura tried to apologize as tears welled up.

"Shh..." he pulled her closer to him and brushing his fingers through her short, auburn tresses. "It's all right that you asked that question, even if I was a bit startled by it. It gives us something in common, something we can both understand with each other."

"I guess you're right," she said as he wiped her tears away. "Will...I be able to meet him as well? I'm sure he was also a wonderful person."

Syaoran smiled at her. He didn't smile often, but really he couldn't help it when he was around her. "Yes, of course...I'll take you to meet him as well. My mother and sisters told me stories about him like your family told you about your mother. He was a very strong and powerful man, but also a kind husband and loving father. I think he would also like you very much."

That seemed to have cheered her up as she embraced him. "Then I'm very much looking forward to it!"

Syaoran took her by the hand gently once more, leading them towards the exit where they would catch the bus to take them back to their neighbourhood. From the corner of his eye, Syaoran could've sworn that he saw long, wavy hair, kind emerald eyes smiling at him and feathers fading into the sky.

* * *

_Owari_

* * *

Heehee, I hope warmed your hearts XD As for Nadeshiko's date of birth and death, from reading the manga, I figured she probably would've died really late in the 1980s, but my time line could be incorrect!


End file.
